Give Me Love One-Shot
by mshannat
Summary: Based on the song 'Give Me Love' by Ed Sheeran. Arthur is an unpopular boy in high school, Alfred is the most popular. When their school has on a dance, by some twist of fate, Alfred invites Arthur to the dance. What happens at the dance? And why is Arthur falling? USUK


Arthur Kirkland hadn't slept. He stared at his clock expectantly, waiting for it to finally reach 7 o'clock so he could wake up.

6:59

_Time move faster_. He pleaded with the air. _Please let it move so I can endure another day of wretched existence. _He sighed.

7:00

Finally his alarm went off. He sat up and stretched. Letting the sound of a siren sink into his mind. Arthur clicked the off button. He stood up and went over to the window, outside the sun was already awake and bidding a farewell to the moon. Arthur walked away from the window and towards his wardrobe. Hanging on the handle was a suit. The suit was as dark as sin, with a crisp white shirt and a dark green tie. He smiled fondly at it, the suit was his father's before he died. Since then his mother remarried. He looked over at the clock. 7:03. He opened the wardrobe, careful not to knock the suit. Arthur pulled out a dark green sweater that was almost the colour of the tie, and black slacks. After putting on his clothes and shoes he went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth. Then he tried to tame his hair unsuccessfully.

When he walked out of the bathroom he went straight to the kitchen to say goodbye to his mum.

"I'm going to school now mum." He said walking through the door. His mum was in the process of cleaning up a broken bottle from the night before. A dark purple bruise was sitting comfortably underneath his mum's dark hair and concealer. She tried to smile but it looked as if she was forcing it.

"Ok love. I'm just going to clean this up and be off to work. Do you want any breakfast? Do you have money for lunch?"

"No I don't want and breakfast and yes I do. Don't worry."

_Liar. _His mind whispered.

Out of the corner of Arthur's eye he could see the bus approaching the next stop. "I've got to go mum. See you later." He called over his shoulder as he ran out the door. The bus waited impatiently for him to arrive. Arthur paid the driver and grabbed a seat near the front of the bus. Even sitting up the front didn't stop the waves of crumpled up bits of paper and spit balls that hurtled his way. He pulled out his earphones and MP3 player, plugging them in straight away and playing the music as loud as possible.

^ 000 ^

When Arthur arrived at school he was bombarded with posters advertising the next school dance. It was going to be on that night. Everyone was buzzing about who was going with who. Obviously they weren't buzzing about people like Arthur. No. They were buzzing about Alfred F. Jones. Word had gotten around quickly saying that Alfred hadn't invited his long time girlfriend, Jasmine Phillips. There were even rumours about them splitting up. Arthur didn't really care for rumours or gossiping but it was hard not to pick up on these things when you sit next to the girls who do gossip and make up rumours in almost every class. Almost all the girls in their year were wondering if Alfred would ask them to the dance.

Distracted by his thoughts, Arthur didn't see the foot in his path in time. He tripped over it and dropped all his books all over the floor. "Watch where you're going faggot!" An angry voice screamed in his face. Arthur looked up to see two boys standing over him. One of them was Gilbert Beilschmidt and, oh shit.

Alfred F. Jones.

"Didn't you hear me?" Gilbert shouted. "Apologise to me now!"

Everyone in the corridor was staring.

"I'm sorry." Arthur said, after a long silence. Gilbert looked furious but Alfred looked sheepish and embarrassed. They both walked away, Leaving Arthur to clean up the flood of papers and assignments.

^ 000 ^

If you were to look at Arthur's schedule for the day, you would see that first he had SOSE, where he try to listen over the sounds of gossiping girls. Second, PE, where he would try not to get trampled under other boy's feet. Third, english, where he would excel. Forth, Home Ec, where he would be teased for being so good at embroidery. Fifth, music where he would sit at the back of the room and not say a word and finally Science.

Because his Music room is on the other side of the school to his Science room, he would always be late. This particular day, his teacher kept him late and he was tripped about six times by dawdling students.

When he did finally arrive at his Science class he was almost ten minutes late. His teacher gave him hell for being late and ended up ranting for about five minutes about not being late to classes. It was heaven to collapse into the safety of his plastic chair after being at the front of the class for five minutes. To his right sat the gossipy girls, his left, Alfred F. Jones. Arthur had to admit, sitting next to Alfred everyday was torture. Enjoyable torture though, he had to admit.

Skip forward through Science, you can see a british boy taking notes and occasionally looking at an american boy.

And that american boy looking as well.

The bell rang. The class packed up their books. Arthur took his time so everyone would be far away from the science room. Alfred stayed behind to ask the teacher a question. As Arthur walked out, for the second time that day, he was tripped. This time by a group of obnoxious twats. The slapped each other high fives as they walked away laughing. Arthur on the other hand started packing up the tsunami of books and pens that had erupted from his hands, muttering every curse he could think of under his breath. "Do you need some help?" Arthur looked up and saw Alfred looking down on him with concern.

"Ah, no. I can get it." Arthur mumbled. Alfred leant down anyway and started helping Arthur pick up his books. After they were all picked up, they both stood up. "Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for the dance?" Arthur asked.

"Who says I'm going to the dance?"

"Everyone."

"But I have no one to go with."

"Aren't you going with Jasmine Phillips?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I like someone else."

"Really. Are you going to take them to the dance?"

"Yeah. So I was wondering." Alfred stopped.

"Yes?" Alfred carefully pushed some hair out of Arthur's face, then leant down and softly kissed him.

"Will you go to the dance with me?" Arthur was stunned. Alfred held out a white rose.

"I, ah, I guess. Yes." Alfred grinned excitedly.

"Awesome! I'll meet you there 'kay?"

"Sure." Arthur said smiling. He then took the rose and ran down the hall.

^ 000 ^

Let's skip ahead a few hours, to six o'clock, the dance is starting soon.

Arthur was wearing his fathers suit and he was holding the rose in his hand. He had his photo taken by his mother and was dropped at the school. "I'll come and pick you up at around nine okay?"

"Yes mum, bye!" He called as she drove away.

Inside the dance, Alfred was under attack from his ex-girlfriend. "How could you leave me?" She cried.

Alfred was trying to look for Arthur and didn't pay her much attention.

"Okay, Alfie I'm sorry. Babe, look at me?"

He ignored her.

Arthur was walking through the doors.

Jasmine grabbed Alfred's collar, in a desperate attempt to win him back, kissed him. Right as Arthur walked in.

Arthur felt like he was underwater. The music and noise of people talking sounded far away. Everything seemed to slow down. Except for Alfred and Jasmine.

The rose fell from his fingers and landed on the hard wooden floor.

"Arthur! I can explain-" Alfred shouted, pushing Jasmine out of the way.

"Save it Alfred." Arthur snapped. "Really funny. Honestly I should have seen it coming. I'm such an idiot for believing you, thinking you, you Alfred F. Jones would like me. I was a fool." Tears were stinging his eyes. "I knew I never should've trusted you." He ran from the building.

He ran away form the school. Towards the lake. Where there was a large rock face kids would jump off in summer.

While he was running, Arthur saw things.

He saw himself crying.

He saw his mum getting hit.

He saw himself kissing Alfred.

He saw Jasmine kissing Alfred.

He saw the terrible words people say. They were sticking to him like an ugly black storm. Coming to eat him up.

"Faggot!"

"Arsehole!"

"British dick!"

They covered him. A black stew of hatred.

He ripped his tie off. His suit was getting torn by sharp branches and twigs but he didn't care.

He could hear Alfred calling for him. He kept running until he reached the edge of the rock face. He looked down at the waters below. Shimmering, inviting. Alfred appeared behind him.

"Arthur-"

"Shut it." He swallowed the lump in his throat. "You're an arsehole and I want to hate you but I can't. I loved you."

"I-"

Arthur shook his head. He fell.

Lots of things happened while Arthur fell.

Babies were born.

Other people died.

Flowers were picked.

Cigarettes were stolen.

Books were finished.

Poems were written.

Stars were seen.

Games were played.

Hearts were broken.

Arthur would never have children.

Arthur would never see another person he loved die.

Arthur would never pick flowers again.

Arthur would never steal something.

Arthur would never finish another book.

Arthur would never write another poem.

Arthur would never see another star.

Arthur would never play another game.

Arthur died with a broken heart.

Broken by a boy who still loves him.

^ 000 ^

Arthur Kirkland died at 6:09 pm. His head hit a submerged rock. He died instantly.

^ 000 ^

I want you to imagine this.

A mother gets a phone call saying she no longer has a son. She is comforted by the man who beat her, hours ago.

A year group pass guiltily by a framed photo. Of the boy they barely knew.

An emergency team pulls the body of a young man out of a lake. His head is covered in blood.

Students staring in shock at the scene before them.

An ex-girlfried comforts a sobbing boy.

A sobbing boy holding a white rose in his left hand.

Now in a church.

A dark polished coffin awaits on a stage.

Expecting no one except family to arrive.

But the service is finished. They've moved the coffin.

Now to a graveyard.

A small white stone sits in the ground.

The whole life of a young man, fits onto a tiny stone cross.

There are four people at the funeral.

A priest, who leaves first.

A step-father, who leaves second.

A mother, who leaves third.

And, an american boy with a pain in his heart and exhaustion in his eyes. That boy leaves last, leaving nothing but a white rose, decorated with shoe prints.

^ 000 ^

Now imagine this.

Years later and a world away from that lake.

An old man dies.

Alone.

Left only with the though of his one and only love.

Every year on Christmas, Easter and birthdays, this old man always made sure he came.

To a small white grave stone.

And that old man. When he died, he saw his life in a peaceful dream. And every day until that point, he wished he could change that one moment. And when he died, he did.

He dreamt that he changed that moment.

He told Arthur what he meant to him. He told him he loved him.

But nothing changes the past.

Nothing.

^ 000 ^

A.N: Hello~

If anyone can be bothered reading the ending again, I recommend reading it from 'I want you to imagine this' with the song. But not the beginning of the song, the bit where it goes really calm after the loud bit. So yeah..

And as always...

I don't own Alfred F. Jones/America, Arthur Kirkland/England or Gilbert Beilschmidt/Prussia (Though I would sell my soul to own Hetalia)

I also don't own 'Give Me Love' or Ed Sheeran

Mshannat~


End file.
